Harry Potter und das Erbe der Magie
by Anniefy
Summary: Harrys sechstes Schuljahr beginnt mit der Begegnung mit einem alten Freund seiner Mutter. Warum dieser verwundet wird, wie Harry auf die Prophezeiung reagiert und wer ihn alles, was sich je mit Cho Chang abgespielt hat, vergessen lässt, das gibts hier!
1. Kapitel 1

**Harry Potterund das Erbe der Magie**

**Disclaimer: **Harry-Potter-Lesern bekannte Personen und Umstände gehören, wie immer, JK Rowling. Für alles was noch übrig bleibt – also Neuerungen in Personenstrukur und Handlung – übernehme ich selbst die Verantwortung

**Inhaltsangabe: **Harrys sechstes Schuljahr beginnt; und mit ihm natürlich wieder ein neues Abendteuer. Mit dem Wissen um die Prophezeiung im Hinterkopf, heißt es jetzt natürlich, sich auf den Krieg gegen Voldemort vorzubereiten. Doch eines darf dabei natürlich auch nicht zu kurz kommen – die Liebe…

**Pairing(s): **Harry Potter x Ginny Weasley

**Geplante Länge: **Auf jeden Fall nichts zu kurz, mindestens mal das 6. Schuljahr; 50 Kapitel?

**Sonstiges: **Meine erste Fanfic in Sachen Harry Potter (Und auch überhaupt..) – please **R&R **, wäre hilfreich :3

_Also dann, auf geht's Auch wenn es das erste Kapitel ist, hoffe ich doch, dass es nicht zu ermüdend ist. Mir persönlich hat es sehr viel Spaß gemacht, es zu schreiben!_

  
**Kapitel 1**

Ein weiterer heißer Sommertag ging seinem Ende entgegen. Die allesamt peinlich gepflegten Vorgärten des Ligusterweges wurden in orangerotes Sonnenlicht getaucht; aus den aufgerollten Gartenschläuchen sickerten müde einige Wassertropfen. Die Luft flimmerte immer noch einige Zentimeter über der schwarz geteerten Straße.

Im Gegensatz zu anderen Tagen lag heute jedoch etwas Besonderes in der Luft. Es war nicht der Geruch nach verbranntem Gummi, oder der ungewöhnliche Lärm von der neu eröffneten Tunnelbaustelle in der Nähe; nein, es war mehr eine Ahnung, ein Gefühl.

Das Gefühl, dass etwas nahte. Etwas Ungewöhnliches.

Dieser Gedanke beschäftigte auch den schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der jetzt gedankenverloren auf seinem Bett im Ligusterweg Nr. 4 lag und die Decke anstarrte.

Etwas würde heute passieren.

Auf der Treppe draußen polterten Schritte. Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen.

„Mach dass du dich nach unten bewegst und schaff den Kerl weg!", donnerte die Stimme seines Onkels, der im Türrahmen auftauchte und wutentbrannt mit einer Bratpfanne wedelte. Harry blinzelte.

„Hast du gehört Junge? Schaff ihn weg!"

Und mit diesen Worten stürmte er weiter den Gang entlang. Harry konnte die Schlafzimmertür zuknallen hören. Das Schloss klickte.

Langsam richtete er sich auf und nahm seine Brille vom Nachtisch, die er gedankenverloren dort abgelegt hatte. Seinen Zauberstab fest umklammert ging er auf die halboffene Tür zu.

Unten konnte er ein Keuchen und Röcheln hören, und die dünne Stimme eines sehr schwachen Mannes: „Helft miiirr…"

Alarmiert trat er auf den Gang hinaus und spähte die Treppe hinunter.

Dort unten lag er, ein Mann mittleren Alters, blass im Gesicht, die strähnigen Haare tief in die Augen hängend. Verzweifelt huschte sein Blick durch die Wohnung, während er immer wieder versuchte, sich aufzurichten und an den Treppenstufen hochzuziehen.

„Wer sind sie?", fragte Harry mit trockener Stimme. Sofort richtete der Angesprochene seinen Blick auf Harry. Sein Mund klaffte auf und entblößte ein erleichtertes Lächeln.

„Gott sei Dank", hechelte er. „Ich bin... gerettet!"

Und damit brach er zusammen.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde überlegte Harry, was nun zu tun sollte. War das der Trick eines Todessers, um an ihn ranzukommen, oder brauchte dieser Mann wirklich seine Hilfe?

Augenblicklich entschied er sich für letzteres, und so rannte er eilig die Treppe nach unten und kniete neben dem Ohnmächtigen nieder.

Soweit er sich in Muggelheilkunde auskannte, konnte er den Puls des Mannes spüren. Viel weiter reichten seine Kenntnisse jedoch nicht. Panisch schaute er sich um. Was nun? Per Eule einen erfahreneren Zauberer zu rufen würde viel zu lange dauern.

Sein Blick fiel auf das Telefon, das Tante Petunia fein säuberlich auf einem Spitzendeckchen drapiert hatte. Es war seine einzige Chance.

Zögernd griff er zum Hörer und wählte die einzige Nummer, die ihm noch in Erinnerung war: Die der Polizei.

Zuerst erklang eine nicht allzu abwechslungsreiche Melodie, während deren eine Frauenstimme ständig den Satz „Sie werden verbunden." wiederholte.

Endlich klickte es.

„Ja bitte?", meldete sich eine monotone Beamtenstimme zu Wort.

„Womit kann ich ihnen helfen?"

„Bitte Sir, ich glaube ich habe hier einen Notfall. Ein Mann… ohnmächtig…", stammelte Harry und strich sich nervös die Haare aus der Stirn.

„Ohnmacht? Tut mir Leid, aber ich denke da müssen sie sich verwählt haben. Bei Krankheiten bzw. gesundheitlichen Notfällen ist es ratsamer die Nummer eines Notarztes oder Krankenwagens zu wählen. Sie sind hier verbunden mit der Poli…"

Die Wut kochte in Harry hoch, und er unterbrach seinen Gesprächspartner ungehalten: „Hören sie mal, es ist mir momentan egal, welche Nummer ich hätte wählen sollen. Dies ist ein Notfall, auf den ich leider nicht anders reagieren konnte. Also werden sie es doch wohl schaffen, irgendetwas zu mobilisieren, was mir helfen kann, verdammt!"

Am anderen Ende der Leitung herrschte einen Moment lang vollkommene Stille. Dann räusperte sich der Mann.

„Bitte geben sie mir ihre Adresse durch, ich werde sofort einen Krankenwagen vorbeischicken", sagte er dann in kühlem, geschäftsmäßigem Ton.

„Ligusterweg Nr. 4, in Little Whinging", antwortete Harry sofort.

Auf der anderen Seite konnte man das Tippen auf einer Computertastatur vernehmen.

„Sie sind in 15 Minuten da", meldete sich der Mann schließlich wieder.

Harry atmete erleichtert auf. „Vielen Dank!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort wurde der Hörer am anderen Ende aufgelegt. Langsam legte auch Harry ihn wieder auf das altmodische Telefon zurück.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Mann. Jetzt, da er nichts anderes mehr tun konnte, als auf die versprochene Hilfe zu warten, nahm er sich Zeit und musterte ihn genauer.

Er sah mitgenommen aus. Seine Kleidung zeigte zwar keine Risse oder Löcher auf, doch sie hing schlaff und verdreckt an seinem Körper herunter. Das Gesicht war etwas ausgemergelt; die nackten Füße ebenfalls total verdreckt. Hin und wieder konnte Harry seine Lider zucken sehen.

Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf die verkrampften Hände. Eine davon schien etwas festzuhalten.

Nach einem kurzen gedanklichen Konflikt siegte schließlich Harrys Neugier. Langsam legte er seine Finger um die Hand des vor ihm Liegenden und versuchte die Faust zu öffnen. Etwas Goldenes blitzte heraus.

Wenige Sekunden später hielt Harry eine atemberaubend schöne Brosche in der Hand, die an einer feingliedrigen Kette befestigt war. Er starrte sie an. Welche Bedeutung hatte dieses Schmuckstück wohl für seinen Besitzer, wenn er es so fest in den Händen hielt?

Vorsichtig ließ er den Blick wieder zu dem Ohnmächtigen schweifen. Vielleicht half ihm ein Blick in das Innere der Brosche, um herauszufinden, wer der Mann war. Immerhin war er einfach so hier aufgetaucht. Es war sicher kein Verbrechen, zu versuchen, möglichst viele Informationen zu bekommen.

Überzeugt von seiner Argumentation öffnete Harry schließlich den Anhänger der Kette. Im Inneren befanden sich zwei Bilder. Es waren die Bilder zweier Kinder, höchstens 10 Jahre alt.

Harry betrachtete sie interessiert, wenn auch etwas enttäuscht. Dies mussten wohl die Kinder des Mannes sein, die er so sehr liebte, dass er sie überall mit hinnehmen wollte. Zwar befriedigte Harry diese Folgerung nicht besonders, aber einen anderen Grund konnte er daraus nicht ersehen.

Gerade wollte er das Schmuckstück wieder schließen, als seine Augen nochmals auf das Bild des Mädchens fielen. Etwas an ihr fesselte ihn. Nicht nur, dass sie im Gegensatz zu dem Jungen keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit dem vor ihm liegenden Mann hatte, nein, es waren vor allem ihre Augen.

Auch wenn das Foto nur sehr klein war, so konnte er doch deutlich ihre Farbe erkennen: Ein leuchtendes Smaragdgrün.

Knappe 10 Minuten später kündigte ein brummender Motor den Krankenwagen an. Erleichtert sprang Harry auf, während er das Medaillon hastig in die Hosentasche stopfte, und riss die Haustür auf. Einige Männer in orange zogen gerade eine Trage aus dem Wagen.

„Wo ist der Betroffene?", fragte schließlich ein weiterer Mann, der zügig auf das Haus zugeschritten gekommen war.

Wortlos wies Harry auf den hinter ihm liegenden Ohnmächtigen. Dieser Wink genügte, und sofort eilten die Männer mit der Liege ins Haus, um ihren Patienten in eine gesicherte Position zu bringen.

Währenddessen wandte sich der Dritte wieder an Harry: „Können Sie uns erläutern, wie es zu der Ohnmacht gekommen ist?"

Harry schluckte. Jetzt wo er begann, darüber nachzudenken, wusste er überhaupt nicht, wie der Mann in ihr Haus gekommen war. Einen Moment lang spielte er mit der Idee, die Dursleys aus ihrer Schlafzimmer-Verbarrikadierung herauszuholen, um sie diese Angaben machen zu lassen, gab den Gedanken jedoch schnell wieder auf, da es hoffnungslos sein würde, dies zu versuchen.

„Ähm", begann er, „Das ganze ging ziemlich schnell. Es… klingelte an der Tür, und dann stand dort dieser Mann. Er war ziemlich außer Atem und stammelte die ganze Zeit, dass man ihm helfen müsse.. nun ja, dabei brach er schließlich zusammen."

Auch wenn er das Geschehen leicht verändert hatte, so war Harry doch recht zufrieden mit seiner Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse.

Seinen Gegenüber schien sie jedoch stutzig zu machen.

„Sie kennen diesen Mann nicht?"

„Ähm.. nein", antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß, was sein Gesprächspartner mit einem Stirnrunzeln quittierte.

„Nun gut", sagte er schließlich und seufzte. „Ich denke es liegt keine ernsthafte Verletzung vor, es wird sich wohl eher um eine durch Erschöpfung hervorgerufene Ohnmacht handeln. Da wir jedoch auf Nummer sicher gehen wollen, nehmen wir ihn erst einmal mit ins Krankenhaus. Haben sie vielleicht mal danach geschaut, ob er irgendwelche Papiere bei sich hat, die ihn identifizieren könnten? Irgendwelche auffälligen Gegenstände?"

Harry konnte den schweren Goldanhänger in seiner Hosentasche spüren. „Nein", sagte er dann, „das habe ich vergessen."

„Dann werden wir das wohl in der Klinik tun", bemerkte der Beamte. Seine Kollegen hatten die Liege mitsamt dem Ohnmächtigen inzwischen in den Krankenwagen eingeladen und nickten Harrys Gegenüber zu.

„Wir sind anscheinend bereit zur Abfahrt. Darf ich Sie noch schnell um deinen Namen bitten?", fragte der Mann, während er einen kleinen Block sowie einen Kugelschreiber zückte.

„Harry. Harry Potter", antwortete der Angesprochene.

„Vielen Dank. Auch wenn sie nicht zu den Angehörigen zählen, so werden wir sie doch über den Fortgang der Behandlung informieren." Der Mann öffnete die Beifahrertür des Krankenwagens. Sein Kollege startete den Motor.

„Auf Wiedersehen Mr. Potter!", verabschiedete er sich über das laute Brummen des Motors hinweg.

Harry verabschiedete sich wortlos mittels eines Kopfnickens und schloss langsam die Tür, während er den Wagen davonrasen hörte.

Auf dem sonst fein säuberlich gesaugten Teppichboden im Eingangsbereich konnte er noch die Dreckspuren des Mannes erkennen. Langsam ließ er sich auf die unterste Stufe der Treppe sinken.

Was war da gerade passiert? War es richtig gewesen, die Muggel zu benachrichtigen? Und woher zum Teufel war der Mann überhaupt gekommen?

Oben konnte er das Türschloss wieder klicken hören. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Onkel Vernons Schritte donnerten den Gang entlang, bis er den Anfang der Treppe erreichte.

„Ist der Kerl weg?", raunzte er Harry an. Dieser blickte auf und ignorierte die Worte seines Onkels.

„Woher kam der Mann? Warum habt ihr ihn reingelassen? Und was hatte er mit mir zu tun, oder warum sollte ich mich um ihn kümmern?", fragte er und sah stirnrunzelnd nach oben.

Onkel Vernon öffnete wütend den Mund: „Was fällt dir ein, hier auch noch Fragen zu stellen, wenn plötzlich einer von deiner.. von deinem.. du weist schon was hier drin auftaucht?"

„Was heißt hier von meiner ‚du weißt schon was'? Wer sagt, dass der Mann ein Zaubb.. -"

„Wage es ja nicht dieses Wort unter meinem Dach auszusprechen!", brüllte Onkel Vernon die Treppe hinunter. Hinter ihm tauchte das ängstliche Pferdegesicht Tante Petunias auf.

„Vernon, beruhige dich, lass uns das woanders und etwas leiser besprechen, bitte!", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Onkel Vernons Walrossschnurrbart zitterte. „Na schön", murmelte er schließlich mit einer zornigen Grimasse. „Bursche, mitkommen!"

Und damit stampfte er die Treppe hinunter, packte Harry an der Schulter, wobei dieser einen Schmerzensschrei unterdrückte und schob ihn vor sich her in das angrenzende Wohnzimmer. Dort drückte er ihn grob auf die Couch, während er sich auf dem Sessel gegenüber niederließ.

Tante Petunia folgte einige Sekunden später, stellte sich hinter ihren Mann und legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

Onkel Vernon bebte. „Wie kannst du es wagen!"

„Was denn? Dass ich Fragen stelle?", gab Harry hitzig zurück. „Tut mir Leid, wenn ich es nun einmal nicht einfach so hinnehmen kann, dass plötzlich ein Mann in der Diele liegt, und die einzige Information, die ich bekomme, ist, dass ich ihn wegschaffen soll!"

„Bürschchen!", raunzte Onkel Vernon mit hervorquellenden Augen. „Nicht in diesem Ton!"

„Aber genau in diesem Ton!", schrie Harry aufgebracht. „Jede Sekunde meines Lebens, die ich hier verbracht habe, bekomme ich gesagt, ich solle keine Fragen stellen und ruhig sein. Bisher habe ich es immer hingenommen und mit den Informationen gelebt, die mir gegeben wurden."

Die ganze Wut, die sich in den letzten Tagen in ihm angestaut hatte, kochte nun in ihm hoch. Die Trauer über Sirius Tod. Die Verzweiflung, hervorgerufen durch das Wissen, dass eine Prophezeiung ihn eines Tages Voldemort gegenüberstellen würde. Harrys Stimme bebte.

„Inzwischen sieht man ja, wohin mich das geführt hat. Wäre es nach euch gegangen, wüsste ich bis heute nichts von der wirklichen Vergangenheit meiner Eltern, von meinem wirklichen Leben in Hogwarts. Ich würde immer noch in einem Schrank leben und hoffen, dass mein Cousin seine Wut nicht an mir auslässt!"

Onkel Vernon hatte sich erhoben, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Harry konnte die Knöchel weiß hervortreten sehen.

„Halt deinen Mund", kam es langsam und gepresst zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. „Wage es ja nicht, meinen Sohn anzugreifen."

Noch immer war seine Stimme ruhig. Seine zu Schlitzen verengten Augen und die bebenden Schultern vermittelten jedoch ein anderes Bild.

Harry schluckte. Die in seinem Inneren lodernde Wut verwandelte sich langsam in ein flaues, ungutes Gefühl. Er war zu weit gegangen, nun würde er überhaupt keine Informationen bekommen können.

Auch wenn es ihn innerlich befriedigte, endlich einmal genau das zu den Dursleys gesagt zu haben, was jedes Mal, wenn er an sie dachte, die Wut in ihm hochkochen ließ, so war es doch sehr gefährlich, sie derart anzugreifen.

Auch seine Tante hatte sich erhoben, die Lippen aufeinander gepresst. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre knochige Hand um die Faust ihres Mannes. Er entspannte sich etwas.

Schließlich richtete sie ihre Augen auf Harry. Dieser wollte gerade wieder den Mund öffnen, als sie ihm mit hoher, dünner Stimme zuvorkam.

„Hör auf damit. Dein Onkel und ich, wir haben dich aufgenommen. Du warst der Gast, es war unser Haus, und wir haben das Recht, Regeln aufzustellen", sagte sie mit nach unten gesenktem Blick.

Diese Worte ließen Harrys Wut erneut auflodern.

„Wenn ihr euch selbst als Gastgeber bezeichnen wollt, so hättet ihr euren Gast allerdings auch in anderen Bereichen wie einen Gast behand… -"

„Ruhe!", unterbrach ihn seine Tante und sah ihn nun mit stechenden Augen an, die zitternde Hand aufs Herz gepresst. „Es ist nicht dein Recht, uns Vorwürfe zu machen."

Harry öffnete zornig den Mund, um dem etwas zu entgegnen, schloss ihn jedoch schnell wieder. Die Augen seiner Tante hatten sich mit Tränen gefüllt.

„Wir wissen genau, was du von uns denkst, und wie sehr du uns hasst. Aber glaube mir, unsere Einstellung dir gegenüber ist nicht viel besser. Es ist einzig und allein ein Vertrag, der uns alle dazu zwingt, zusammenzuleben. Sobald er ausläuft, bist du frei und kannst gehen. Bis dahin hast aber auch du deinen Vertragspartner zu akzeptieren!", sagte sie mit brüchiger Stimme.

Harry starrte sie an.

„Die Bedingung, die der Vertrag an uns stellte, war, dich aufzunehmen. Wir haben sie erfüllt, auch wenn es für uns bedeutete, ein großes Opfer zu bringen. Die Bedingung an dich war, zu akzeptieren, wie du aufgenommen wirst. Bisher hast du es getan. Ich bitte dich, es die wenigen übrigen Monate bis zum Auslaufen des Vertrages auch weiterhin zu tun."

Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf einem weiteren Sessel nieder. Auch Onkel Vernon nahm wieder Platz.

Harry schluckte und nickte. Langsam verebbte sein Zorn. Was blieb, war die Unruhe, die ihn nun schon die ganzen Ferien über gequält hatte, teils verschuldet durch die Ereignisse im Ministerium, teils durch das Unwissen darüber, was auf ihn zukommen würde.

„Könnte... ich trotzdem erfahren, was vorhin passiert ist?", fragte er stockend und mit gesenktem Blick.

Er bemerkte, wie die Dursleys sich anschauten. Dann schienen sie offenbar entschieden zu haben.

Tante Petunia ergriff das Wort: „Wir können dir nicht viel sagen. Wir saßen in der Küche, beim Abendessen. Dudley schaute fern, es gab Roastbeef mit Pommes und Mayonnaise, sein Lieblingsessen, zu Feier des Tages."

Harry erinnerte sich schwach an den Lärm und die Freudenschreie, die am Nachmittag auf die Nachricht hin entbrannt waren, dass Dudley zum Junioren-Boxchampion Englands nominiert worden war.

„Plötzlich hörte man Geräusche aus der Diele. Wir dachten erst, das seiest du, doch dann fing jemand an zu röcheln und nach Hilfe zu rufen", erzählte seine Tante mit ängstlichem Gesichtsausdruck weiter.

„Daraufhin hat sich Vernon die Roastbeefpfanne geschnappt, und ist langsam zur Tür gelaufen", sagte sie mit stolzem Seitenblick auf ihrem Mann, dessen Schnurrbart bei diesen Worten erzitterte. „Er hat den… den Kerl gesehen, und die immer noch geschlossene Haustür, was bedeutete, dass dieser Mann nicht auf normalem Weg ins Haus gekommen war. Das konnte natürlich nur eins bedeuten"

Jetzt sah Tante Petunia direkt in Harrys Augen, wobei dieser bemerkte, dass sie aus irgendeinem Grund noch unsicherer und verängstigter wirkte, als zuvor.

Er vervollständigte die Überlegung: „Dass der Mann ein Zauberer ist."

Dies schien eine der einzigen, möglichen Erklärungen zu sein. Und doch war Harry die Situation schleierhaft, denn auch wenn er nicht wusste wieso, so hätte er dem Mann doch keinerlei magische Fähigkeiten zugetraut.

„Deswegen hat Vernon auch dich zu ihm runtergeschickt, während wir uns lieber sicher im Schlafzimmer einschlossen", fügte Petunia hinzu und wurde rot.

Harry unterdrückte ein Schnauben und starrte geflissentlich auf seine Hände. Das war also alles. Auch nach der Auseinandersetzung mit den Dursleys war Harry keinen Schritt weiter, was die Klärung der Identität des Mannes betraf. Langsam erhob er sich.

„Das ist also alles, was ihr über diesen Mann wisst?", fragte er noch einmal, um sicherzugehen.

Sein Onkel blieb stumm, das Gesicht verzerrt, als müsse er sich beherrschen, ihn nicht anzufahren.

Seine Tante zögerte und öffnete den Mund einen Spalt breit.

„Ich.. es..", begann sie mit zittriger Stimme, wobei sie Harrys Blick vermied. Er spürte, dass sie mehr wusste als sie sagen wollte.

Schließlich seufzte sie, schloss die Augen und sagte: „Ich kenne den Mann, von früher. Als ich noch bei meinen Eltern in Great Whinging wohnte, war er unser Nachbar. Ich ging mit ihm zusammen auf die städtische Schule. Er.." Plötzlich hörte sie auf zu sprechen und hielt sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund.

Harry blickte sie starr an. „Du kennst ihn aus deiner Schulzeit?", fragte er sie ungläubig, ungeachtet ihres plötzlichen Entsetzens über ihre Bereitwilligkeit zu reden.

Im ersten Moment sah es so aus, als wolle seine Tante nicht weiterreden. Schließlich schien sie jedoch jegliche Bemühung, etwas zu verbergen, hinter sich zu lassen, und erklärte mit leiser Stimme: „Nicht nur aus der Schulzeit. Wir wuchsen zusammen auf, gingen in denselben Kindergarten; wir drei, wir haben uns praktisch die ganzen ersten 10 Jahre unseres Lebens beglei.. -"

„Ihr drei?", unterbrach Harry sie, und ihm wurde plötzlich bewusst, was das Verhalten seiner Tante ihn immer wieder vergessen ließ. „Du meinst er, du, und... und meine Mutter?"

Auch Onkel Vernon starrte seine Frau fassungslos an, als diese kaum merklich nickte.

„Sein Name war Nicholas Fetch. Er lebte im selben Haus wie wir und war knapp ein Jahr älter als ich. Unsere Eltern verstanden sich sehr gut, also hatten auch wir Kinder viel miteinander zu tun. Unsere Freundschaft hielt an, bis Lilly den Brief von dieser… eurer… Schule bekam. Danach waren nur noch Nicholas und ich übrig." Tante Petunias Augen schienen in die Ferne zu blicken. „Seit Lilly weg war, schien Nicholas wie ausgewechselt. Unsere Freundschaft war nie wieder so stark wie zuvor…"

Ihre Stimme verebbte.

Harry war fassungslos, da er auf einen Schlag so viele Informationen bekommen hatte. Seine Tante hatte bereitwillig über ihre Vergangenheit mit ihrer verhassten Schwester gesprochen, was bisher nur einmal geschehen war: Damals, als Hagrid Harry eröffnet hatte, dass er ein Zauberer sei.

Doch plötzlich fiel Harry etwas auf.

„Du sagtest, nachdem meine Mutter in Hogwarts war, bliebt nur noch ihr zwei übrig?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

Seine Tante nickte mit glasigen Augen. „Mir kam es schon immer so vor, dass seine Beziehung zu Lilly damals viel enger war."

„Wie kann er dann aber ein Zauberer sein?", unterbrach er sie.

Einen Moment lang schien es, als hätte Harrys Frage sie gar nicht erreicht, denn Tante Petunia blickte weiter in die Ferne.

Onkel Vernon, der die ganze Zeit nur stumm und geschockt daneben saß, sah seine Frau nun zweifelnd an.

Schließlich schien sie wieder zu sich zu kommen.

„Das ist es ja", sagte sie beunruhigt. „Darüber mache ich mir schon die ganze Zeit Gedanken. Nicholas kann kein Zauberer sein. Aber wie um Himmels Willen kann er es nur geschafft haben, in unser Haus zu kommen? Und was kann es gewesen sein, das ihn so zugerichtet hat?"

_

* * *

Okay, falls ihr tatsächlich bis hierhin gelesen habt, dann erstmal danke fürs Lesen … und vielleicht noch die kleine Anmerkung, dass ich mich über alle Arten von Kritik freuen würde :3_


	2. Kapitel 2

_Endlich, ich habe es geschafft! Tut mir Leid, dass das mit dem neuen Kapitel so lange gedauert hat, aber nachdem die Schule wieder angefangen hat, sank die Schreibmotivation leider ein bisschen._

_In Zukunft werde ich mich aber bemühen, ein bisschen schneller weiterzuschreiben._

_Was die Reviews angeht, erstmal viiielen Dank für diese vielen Kommentare zu meiner Geschichte! Hat mich sehr gefreut._

_**Femeryal **– Ich hoffe das „bald" werde ich in Zukunft etwas kürzer definieren können (;_

_**Ewjena** – Ich habe Band 5 als Grundlage genommen, weil ich dadurch viel mehr Möglichkeiten beim Schreiben habe… Ab Band 6 hat man einfach schon viel zu viele Informationen, wie die Sache mit Lord Voldemort weitergehen wird._

_**Tifferny Tonks **– Danke! (: Ich hoffe auch der Fortgang der Story gefällt dir._

_**Felher** – Jep, Band 5 als Grundlage schien mir einfach auch am sinnvollsten. Das mit der Rechtschreibung ist mir wirklich ein sehr großes Anliegen, ich werde mich auch weiterhin bemühen (; Was das Kapitel-Posten angeht… so hoffe ich, das künftig im Abstand von 1-2 Wochen zu schaffen. In den Schulferien geht es auf jeden Fall eindeutig schneller!_

_**Ginns **– Ich schreibe, ich schreibe (;_

_**Imobilus** – Vielen Dank für den Tipp! (; Freut mich, dass dir die Story gefällt!_

_**Fawkes-90** – Hoffe es war schnell genug (;_

_Na dann… wünsche ich mal viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen! Alle Arten von Kritik sind übrigens auch weiterhin willkommen. (;_

**Kapitel 2**

Die nächsten Tage verliefen sehr ruhig. Der Wetterbericht, den Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia auch weiterhin so wie jeden Tag verfolgten, kündigte keine Veränderung der Temperaturen an. Die Baustelle um die Ecke produzierte weiter Lärm, und auch der Gummigestank wollte nicht weichen.

Nach dem intensiven Gespräch mit den Dursleys hatte sich im Inneren des Ligusterwegs Nr. 4 jedoch etwas verändert. Zum einen war es das Verhalten von Harrys Onkel, der nun wieder dazu übergegangen war, seinen Neffen vollständig zu ignorieren. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seiner Frau, die, auch wenn sie zuerst nicht mehr gewagt hatte, Harry in die Augen zu blicken, nun ganz normal und respektvoll mit ihm umging. Tatsächlich hatte sie ihn seitdem kein einziges Mal mehr angefaucht. Es war, als wären sie zu dem stillen Einverständnis gekommen, sich das Leben so leicht wie möglich zu machen.

Nur eines an ihrem Verhalten beunruhigte Harry. Es war die Taubheit, die sie vortäuschte, wenn er versuchte, das Gespräch auf ihre Vergangenheit zu lenken. Offenbar dachte sie, schon genug preisgegeben zu haben.

Eine weitere Veränderung spielte sich aber auch in Harry ab. Wo er die letzten Tage und Wochen auf seinem Bett gelegen hatte, hin und hergerissen zwischen Trauer um Sirius und Wut auf Bellatrix Lestrange, beunruhigt von dem Inhalt der Prophezeiung, die Dumbledore ihm eröffnet hatte, so saß er jetzt an seinem Schreibtisch, das goldene Medaillon in der Hand, in der Hoffnung, das Krankenhaus würde anrufen, um zu sagen, was mit Nicholas Fetch geschehen war.

Natürlich hatte er Sirius Tod nicht vergessen, und immer noch plagten ihn Selbstvorwürfe und Albträume. Doch nun, da er erfahren hatte, dass es jemanden gab, der seiner Mutter vor vielen Jahren sehr nahe gestanden hatte, erhoffte er es sich, mehr über die Vergangenheit seiner Eltern herauszufinden. Auch die Rätsel, die sich um diesen Mann und seinen Zustand aufgegeben hatten, galt es zu lösen, was für Harry ein willkommenes Mittel zur Ablenkung war.

Als sich drei Tage nach den mysteriösen Ereignissen immer noch kein Krankenhaus gemeldet hatte, wurde Harry noch unruhiger als zuvor. Er bereute es, den Mann so schnell den Muggeln ausgeliefert zu haben, vor allem jetzt, wo er so viele Fragen an ihn hatte.

Doch immer wenn das Telefon klingelte, und die Hoffnung erneut in ihm aufflammte, begrüßte Onkel Vernon schließlich einen Geschäftspartner am anderen Ende der Leitung und warf Harry böse Blicke zu, da er sich schon wieder außerhalb seines Zimmers befand. Es schien, als hätten diese Ereignisse nur als kleine Abwechslung von dem sonst so trostlosen Leben bei den Dursleys dienen sollen…

Harry schreckte hoch. Nachdem er die letzten Tage davon verschont geblieben war, hatte er gerade erneut Sirius Tod durchlebt, seinen Fall durch den Vorhang in der Mysteriumsabteilung, das grausame Lachen seiner Cousine…

Doch jetzt, wo er wach war, bemerkte er, dass es etwas anderes gewesen sein musste, das ihn geweckt hatte. Mit großen Augen blickte er sich in seinem Zimmer um.

Alles war in ein warmes, goldenes Licht getaucht, und über seinem Schreibtisch schien etwas in der Luft zu schweben. Verstört und hellwach stand Harry auf, um es genauer sehen zu können.

Tatsächlich schwebte dort etwas, allerdings war es kein Gegenstand. Es war mehr eine Art Projektion in der Luft, durchsichtig und nicht greifbar. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte Harry, dass es sich um eine Art Zeichen handeln musste, von dem all das goldene Licht ausging. Es sah aus wie das Siegel einer Familie: Ein in sich verschlungenes M, umgeben von einem Blütenkranz.

Harry bemerkte, wie sich in seinem Bauch ein Kribbeln ausbreitete, wie immer, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass etwas Besonderes und Wichtiges geschah, und dies hier war zweifelsohne eins von diesen Ereignissen. Endlich schien etwas zu geschehen.

Gewaltsam riss er sich von diesem wunderschönen und beruhigenden Anblick los, um herauszufinden, woher die Projektion stammte. Langsam sah er sich in dem in Gold getauchten Raum um. Alles sah so aus wie immer, sein Bett war zerwühlt, der Nachttisch unter Schulbüchern begraben, sein Koffer stand halb offen auf dem Boden, der bedeckt war mit Kleidungsstücken, Büchern und leeren Schokofrosch-Packungen.

Sein Blick fiel auf den etwas ordentlicheren Schreibtisch, und augenblicklich wurde ihm klar, was dieses Schauspiel erzeugt hatte. Dort lag es, zwischen Stiften und Zaubertrankzutaten. Das halb aufgeklappte Medaillon, das Harry in den letzten Tagen unzählige Male geöffnet, angestarrt, und wieder geschlossen hatte. Es schien, als führe ein dünner, kaum sichtbarer Lichtstrahl aus seinem Inneren hinauf zu dem Zeichen, das all das goldene Licht verstrahlte.

Ohne zu Zögern griff Harry nach dem Schmuckstück, was er jedoch augenblicklich wieder bereute. Kaum hatte er es berührt, klappte es zu. Die goldene Lichtquelle verschwand und er stand im Dunkeln. Mühsam tastete er sich an seine Nachttischlampe heran und knipste sie schließlich, nachdem er den sowieso schon wackeligen Bücherstapel daneben holpernd zu Fall gebracht hatte, an.

Sein Zimmer sah aus wie immer. Das Medaillon lag auf seinem Schreibtisch wie eh und je, doch keine Spur mehr von dem goldenen Licht. Harry war kurz davor loszufluchen über seine Dummheit und griff ärgerlich nach der geschlossenen Brosche. Wieder betrachtete er sie von allen Seiten, doch diesmal fiel ihm unwillkürlich eine Prägung in der Rückseite auf. Er hatte sie schon bei vorherigen Inspektionen gesehen, ihr allerdings keine Bedeutung zugemessen. Doch jetzt erkannte er ihn wieder, den Blumenkranz, der ein in sich verschlungenes M umringte. Was war das nur für ein Zeichen?

Angestrengt durchsuchte er sein Gedächtnis, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht erinnern, es schon einmal gesehen zu haben.

Seufzend konzentrierte er sich wieder auf das Medaillon. Es war halb offen gewesen, als es dieses Licht verstrahlt hatte. Die letzte Möglichkeit, etwas herauszufinden, bestand also darin, es zu öffnen.

Entschlossen griff Harry nach seinem Zauberstab und umklammerte ihn fest. Mit der anderen Hand klappte er die Brosche auf.

Sofort schoss ihm gleißend helles Licht entgegen, stärker noch, als er die Sonne jemals empfunden hatte, und gab Harry das Gefühl, blind zu sein. Verzweifelt drückte er die Augenlider zusammen und wollte das Medaillon fallen lassen, doch es war, als würde seine Hand von ihm kontrolliert, denn sie klammerte sich weiter um das Schmuckstück.

Dann spürte Harry das bekannte Ziehen hinter seinem Bauchnabel, und folgerte daraus entsetzt, dass die Brosche zu einem Portschlüssel geworden sein musste. Im Gegensatz zu der Reise mit einem Portschlüssel kam es ihm hier jedoch so vor, als würde er nicht von dem Gegenstand durch einen Farbenwirbel gezogen, sondern vielmehr durch ihn hindurch gesogen, als bilde das Innere des Medaillons eine Art Tor zu dem, was ihn dahinter erwartete.

Einen Moment lang war ihm, als würde der goldene Wirbel um ihn herum ewig anhalten. Schließlich nahm er jedoch wahr, wie sich vor ihm eine Öffnung auftat, die im Gegensatz zu dem blendenden Licht düster wirkte, und wenige Augenblicke später spürte er auch schon wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen, verlor sofort das Gleichgewicht, und kam schmerzhaft, mit dem Kinn nach vorne, auf dreckigem Steinboden auf. Mit einem dumpfen ‚Klonk' fiel neben ihm die Brosche zu Boden.

„Wer sind sie? Was wollen sie von mir?", drang plötzlich eine hastig sprechende und verängstigt klingende Stimme an sein Ohr. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch rappelte Harry sich langsam auf. Seine Brille hatte wieder einmal einen Sprung abbekommen, und so wollte er, ganz nach alter Gewohnheit, den Zauberstab heben um das Missgeschick zu beseitigen. Plötzlich hielt er jedoch inne, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass die Schule noch nicht begonnen hatte, und er demnach noch nicht zaubern durfte.

Er fluchte innerlich. Es sah so aus, als müsste er den Rest seiner Ferien mit zerbrochener Brille auf der Nase verbringen.

Soweit es ging, wandte er seinen Blick nun dem zu, der gesprochen hatte, den Zauberstab erhoben; bereit, ihn im Notfall doch zu benutzen. Es war sehr düster im Raum, und er konnte im ersten Moment nur einen am Boden liegenden Schatten erkennen.

Als sich seine Augen jedoch an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, erkannte er, wen er vor sich hatte.

„Nicholas Fetch!", brach es erstaunt aus ihm heraus. Sein Gegenüber schwieg, und eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich im Raum aus. Schließlich schien er sich mit zitternder Stimme zu einer Erwiderung durchzuringen: „Wer… was… woher kennen sie meinen Namen?"

Harry konnte die Angst des Mannes förmlich spüren. Was war hier geschehen? Und wo zum Teufel waren sie? Dieser Raum schien das Gegenteil eines steril-weißen Krankenhaussaales darzustellen. Das dunstige Licht, das durch ein sehr kleines, vergittertes Fenster hereinkam, erhellte den Raum gerade so weit, dass man schemenhaft seine Einrichtung wahrnehmen konnte.

Es war ein sehr kleiner Raum, der offenbar im Keller liegen musste; darauf deuteten jedenfalls die modrigen, feuchten Steinwände sowie der dreckige, mit Moos überzogene Boden hin. Im Schatten eines schweren Holzregals, dessen leere Ablagen morsch und sehr instabil wirkten, stand ein umgekippter Stuhl, dem ein Bein zu fehlen schien. Außer diesen zwei Möbelstücken lagen nur noch mehrere staubige Decken in einer Ecke.

Beunruhigt wandte Harry seinen durch den Sprung in seiner Brille leicht gestörten Blick wieder Nicholas Fetch zu.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob sie sich an mich erinnern", fing er an. „Vor ein paar Tagen erschienen sie plötzlich bei uns, also meinen Verwandten und mir, und baten uns um Hilfe. Kurz darauf sind sie allerdings in Ohnmacht gefallen, und mir blieb nichts anderes möglich, als den Krankenwagen zu rufen."

Harry hielt kurz inne, um auf eine Reaktion seines Gegenübers zu warten. Dieser schein jedoch nicht im Stande etwas zu sagen, und so sprach er weiter.

„Ich will ihnen nichts tun, ich weiß selbst nicht wie ich hier her gekommen bin. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass… -" Er stockte. Ihm fiel ein, dass er das Medaillon ohne das Wissen des Mannes behalten hatte. Es schien ihm klüger, es erst einmal nicht zu erwähnen. „… dass ich plötzlich hier war. Es schien, als hätte mich… irgendetwas gerufen."

Erneut blickte er erwartungsvoll auf die schwachen Umrisse der Person vor ihm. Diesmal schien er seine Stimme wiederzufinden.

„Ohnmächtig? Vor ein paar Tagen?", krächzte er.

„Ähm, ja", bestätigte Harry. „Plötzlich lagen sie im Flur meiner Tante und meines Onkels. Da ich mich nicht mit Mug… - mit Medizin auskenne, musste ich schließlich Hilfe holen."

„Aber.. das kann nicht sein", murmelte Nicholas Fetch mit seiner kratzigen Stimme. „Ich war nie in einem Krankenhaus – ganz im Gegenteil. Ich bin vor ein paar Stunden hier aufgewacht. Das ist alles, woran ich mich bisher erinnern kann. Und an die Stimmen, die ich vorhin von draußen gehört habe."

Harry konnte schwach erkennen, dass er in Richtung des Fensters nickte. Ein ungutes Gefühl stieg in ihm auf, und er fragte sich, was um Himmels Willen hier geschehen war.

Soweit er sich als zurechnungsfähig ansehen konnte, und er hoffte dies tun zu können, dann erinnerte er sich eindeutig daran, dass dieser Mann vor ein paar Tagen mit dem Krankenwagen abtransportiert worden war. Warum befand er sich jetzt aber plötzlich hier, in einem Kellerloch, das unmissverständlich an eine Gefängniszelle erinnerte?

Selbst wenn er ohnmächtig gewesen war, so konnte sich Harry doch kaum vorstellen, dass ihn jemand aus dem Krankenhaus entführt haben sollte, geschweige denn konnte.

Außer… - und jetzt spürte er ein nervöses Kribbeln im Nacken – … außer es waren Zauberer gewesen, die ihn hierher gebracht hatten, und Harry fiel nur eine Art von Zauberern ein, die jemanden an einem solchen Ort einsperren würde: Todesser.

Aber warum?

Er spürte, dass sein Gegenüber ihn die ganze Zeit beunruhigt gemustert hatte, offenbar noch immer nicht sicher, ob er ihm vertrauen konnte.

Schließlich entschloss sich Harry für den direkten Weg: „Mr. Fetch, hatten sie schon einmal Kontakt mit einem… einem Zauberer?"

„Z-zauberer? Aber, ich bitte sie", antwortete der Angesprochene einige Sekunden später mit dünner Stimme, die eindeutig aussagte, dass ihm dieses Wort mehr sagte, als er zugeben wollte.

„Ja, Zauberer. Menschen, die magische Fähigkeiten haben, einen Zauberstab benutzen. Hatten sie jemals etwas mit einem Zauberer oder einer Hexe zu tun?"

Harry bohrte seinen Blick nun so gut es ging in die Augen des verängstigten Mannes, der eindeutig mit den Nerven am Ende war.

Schnell senkte dieser den Blick, um den Blickkontakt zu durchbrechen.

Dann erhob er leise die Stimme: „Ja, ich hatte etwas mit e-einer Hexe zu tun. Aber das ist eine Ewigkeit her. Ich war damals noch ein Kind."

Entgeistert starrte Harry ihn an. „Und sie selbst? Ich meine… sind sie selbst ein Zauberer?"

Kaum hatte er diese Frage gestellt, erschien sie ihm total lächerlich, und er wusste die Antwort, bevor sie wenige Augenblicke später erklang.

„Nein. Nein, ich hatte nie etwas damit zu tun."

Harry schwieg benommen. Es schien ihm zwecklos, weiter ergründen zu wollen, wie der Mann im Haus der Dursleys aufgetaucht sein konnte, denn er schien sich an keines der Ereignisse zu erinnern.

Viel mehr interessierte ihn aber auch die Tatsache, dass Nicholas Fetch seine Kindheit genannt hatte, und mit der Hexe, und beim Gedanken daran spürte Harry die Aufregung in sich auflodern, zweifellos seine Mutter gemeint haben musste.

„Wer war diese Hexe?", fragte er geradeheraus und mit angehaltenem Atem.

Nicholas Fetch schien sich kurz dagegen zu sträuben, weitere Informationen zu geben, doch im nächsten Moment begann er auch schon zu sprechen.

„Ihr Name war Lily, Lily Evans", erzählte er, während er sich langsam aufrichtete und gegen die modrige Wand lehnte. „Ihre Familie wohnte damals im selben Reihenhaus wie meine, in einer Neubausiedlung in Great Whinging – das liegt in Surrey", ergänzte er, und Harry nickte ihm zu, um zu zeigen, dass er wusste, welcher Ort gemeint war. Zum Sprechen fühlte er sich gerade nicht im Stande, da die Aufregung darüber, plötzlich Informationen über die Kindheit seiner Mutter zu bekommen, ihn lähmte.

„Nun, wir kannten uns seit unserer Geburt, und waren demnach sehr gute Freunde. Sie hatte auch eine Schwester, Petunia Evans… allerdings hatte ich mit ihr nie auf derselben Ebene zu tun, wie mit Lily", führte Nicholas Fetch weiter aus. „Lily und ich, wir waren damals mehr als nur Freunde, wir waren wie Bruder und Schwester… ja, ich denke das Wort Seelenverwandtschaft schien damals ganz gut zu passen."

Er lächelte, während er weiter in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen schien. Harry hörte mit offenem Mund zu.

"Du musst wissen, dass Lily einer dieser Menschen war, die keine Feinde haben. Jeder der sie kannte, schien sie zu lieben. Ich will mich unter ihren Bekannten nicht hervortun, aber ich glaube, dass ich schon eine besondere Stellung in ihrem Leben eingenommen habe.

Das klingt jetzt vielleicht komisch", lenkte er ein, „denn wir waren damals schließlich noch Kinder. Aber obwohl es schon so lange her ist, erinnere ich mich an jedes Detail."

Als Harry noch immer nichts zu erwidern zu haben schien, fuhr Nicholas fort, sämtliche Gründe, die ihn zuvor am Sprechen gehindert haben konnten, zurücklassend.

„Wir besuchten zusammen den Kindergarten und die Grundschule. Von Lily ging immer ganz automatisch eine Aura aus, die bei Anderen Bewunderung hervorrief. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich das damals immer sehr genossen habe, denn ich war zweifelsohne ihr bester Freund. Auch wenn ich es mir nie wirklich eingestanden habe, so hatte ich doch hin und wieder das Gefühl, dass sie mehr war, als nur ‚normal'." Er seufzte, und plötzlich wirkte er sehr müde und erschöpft.

„An dem Tag, als ich die Bescheinigung für meine Aufnahme an der Audley Middle School bekam, änderte sich plötzlich alles. Da es für mich ganz klar war, dass wir weiterhin auf dieselbe Schule gehen würden, bin ich sie natürlich sofort besuchen gegangen. Sie wirkte aber sehr bedrückt… und als ich dann auf die Schule zu sprechen kam, sagte sie gar nichts mehr und meinte ich solle gehen. Zuerst dachte ich, sie hat den Brief noch nicht bekommen und befürchtet, dass sie nicht aufgenommen wurde. Als sie aber auch die nächsten paar Wochen nicht mehr mit mir reden wollte, wusste ich überhaupt nicht mehr, was ich denken sollte. Folglich verbrachte ich meine Sommerferien zum größten Teil allein, denn außer Lilly, und das war eine sehr schmerzliche Erkenntnis, hatte ich keine Freunde."

An diesem Punkt schien Nicholas Fetch seine Bereitwilligkeit zu Reden plötzlich wieder zu verlieren. Nachdem er einige Minuten schweigend ins Leere gestarrt hatte, schien er wieder zu realisieren, wo er sich befand und blickte zu Harry auf.

„Ich habe das noch nie jemandem erzählt", begann er dann wieder stockend, „aber als wir uns nach den Sommerferien verabschiedeten, und sie ohne Erklärung verschwand, sahen wir uns nicht das letzte Mal. Drei Jahre später an Weihnachten kam sie bei mir vorbei. Ich hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt immer noch kaum neue Freunde, und verbrachte meine Ferien demnach allein in meinem Zimmer. Ich weiß noch genau, wie es damals klopfte... und dann stand sie plötzlich vor mir. Mit ihren strahlend grünen Augen. Schöner als je zuvor. Es war alles wie früher. Es schien, als wären die letzten drei Jahre nur ein böser Traum gewesen. Es war ein tolles Gefühl, und ich wünschte mir damals, der Tag wäre nie zu Ende gegangen."

Ein wehmütiges Lächeln huschte über Nicholas' Gesicht.

„Aber schließlich verabschiedete sie sich doch wieder von mir. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie etwas anderes ausstrahlte als Freude und Glück. Ich hatte damals das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas sie beunruhigte. Irgendetwas machte ihr Angst. Zum Abschied gab sie mir ein Geschenk. Sie meinte, falls ich irgendwann mal ihre Hilfe brauchen sollte... dann sollte ich es benutzen. Seitdem habe ich sie nicht mehr gesehen."

Mit diesen Worten beendete Harrys Gegenüber seine Erzählung und schwieg. Harry schluckte, nicht sicher, wie er reagieren sollte. Die Offenheit des Mannes beeindruckte ihn, offenbar schien er diese Geschichte schon seit Ewigkeiten loswerden wollen, aber vor allem war er überwältigt von der Vielzahl an Informationen, die er gerade über die Vergangenheit seiner Mutter bekommen hatte. Verlegen räusperte er sich und öffnete langsam den Mund.

„Sie… sie war ihnen wohl sehr wichtig", brachte er stockend hervor.

„Sie war der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben. Der einzige Grund, jeden Morgen aufzustehen, und zu hoffen, ihr endlich wieder über den Weg zu laufen. Ein Jahr nach unserem letzten Treffen zogen ihre Eltern mit Petunia um... wir hatten kaum mehr Kontakt. Und selbst wenn… ich glaube nicht, dass ich dadurch Lilly noch einmal gesehen hätte."

Betreten blickte Harry zu Boden. Er wusste nicht, ob er sagen sollte, wie nah er selbst Lilly Evans war. Schließlich entschied er sich, dem Mann gegenüber genauso offen zu sein, wie dieser es gewesen war.

„Ich… kannte Lilly Evans", sagte er leise.

Nicholas hob langsam seinen Kopf und blickte Harry an. „Du kanntest sie?", fragte er, und Harry konnte Hoffnung in seiner Stimme mitschwingen hören.

„Ja, ich kannte sie. Allerdings nicht annähernd so gut wie Sie."

„Wo ist sie? Woher kennst du sie?", fragte der Mann weiter, während seine Augen sich weiter in Harrys bohrten.

„Sie war meine Mutter."

Einen Moment lang starrten sie sich einfach nur an.

„Sie… war?", entgegnete Nicholas dann mit rauer Stimme.

„Sie ist gestorben, vor 15 Jahren. Ich war damals ein Jahr alt, demnach erinnere ich mich kaum an sie", begann Harry, doch Nicholas unterbrach ihn.

„Gestorben? Nein! Nein, sie kann nicht…". Mit geweiteten Augen blickte er zu Harry auf. „Als ich vor ein paar Tagen ohnmächtig wurde, da habe ich sie gesehen! Sie… sie stand vor mir und lächelte mich an. Das kann kein Traum gewesen sein!"

"Mr. Fetch!", versuchte Harry den aufgewühlten Mann zu beruhigen. „Mr. Fetch, bitte hören Sie mir zu. Meine Mutter ist seit 15 Jahren tot. Sie müssen das geträumt haben, denn Sie…-"

„Ihre Augen!", entfuhr es dem Angesprochenen, „Ich habe ihre Augen gesehen, als stünde sie vor mir!"

Doch plötzlich hielt er inne und starrte Harry an. „Du hast ihre Augen", murmelte er leise, und sackte erschöpft in sich zusammen.

Beunruhigt sah Harry zu dem völlig verstörten Mann.

„Ja, ich habe ihre Augen", sagte er dann langsam. „Bitte Mr. Fetch, sie müssen mir glauben, dass es keinen Menschen gibt, der sich mehr wünschen würde, ihren Tod ungeschehen zu machen. Ich weiß kaum etwas über sie – das was sie mir gerade erzählt haben, ist wohl das meiste, das ich jemals über sie erfahren habe."

Langsam ging er in die Knie und hob das zu Boden gefallene Medaillon auf.

„Ich muss mich bei ihnen entschuldigen", fuhr er dann fort, das ungewöhnlich warme Metall fest mit der Hand umschlossen. „Ich bin nicht einfach hier aufgetaucht. Ich bin mit einem Gegenstand hierher gekommen, von dem ich fürchte, dass ich ihn ohne zu fragen an mich genommen habe."

Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus. Einen Moment lang starrte Nicholas das Schmuckstück an, dann griff er schnell danach und drückte es sich an die Brust. In seinen Augen bildeten sich Tränen.

„Und ich dachte schon, ich hätte es verloren", murmelte er, das Medaillon weiterhin fest an sich gepresst.

„War das das Geschenk, das meine Mutter ihnen damals gegeben hat?", fragte Harry vorsichtig, obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte.

Nicholas Fetch nickte gedankenverloren, den Kopf gesenkt.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich es einfach genommen habe. Ich musste nur irgendetwas tun, also versuchte ich, irgendwie herauszufinden, wer sie sind."

„Nicht doch", antwortet der Mann mit erstickter Stimme. „Du… du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich danke dir, dass du es mir wiedergebracht hast. Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich ohne es weiterleben sol…-"

Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall unterbrach den aufgelösten Mann. Er schien von draußen zu kommen, und wie gelähmt konnte Harry durch das Fenster mehrere Menschen in Umhängen erkennen, die plötzlich aufgetaucht waren. Mit stockendem Atem und krampfhaft umklammertem Zauberstab stand er da, während Nicholas Fetch mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ebenfalls zum Fenster empor starrte.

„Es scheint, als wäre der Muggel endlich wieder bei Bewusstsein", konnte Harry die abfällige Bemerkung eines Mannes mit dunkler, kratziger Stimme hören, woraufhin eine zweite, gehässige Frauenstimme, die Harry zu seinem Grauen sehr bekannt vorkam, antwortete:

„Und seltsamerweise habe ich das Gefühl, er ist nicht allein!"

* * *

_Es bleibt spannend (;_


End file.
